


Scott Ryder's Misadventures Across Andromeda

by ej3467273



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bar Fight, F/F, F/M, Grandpa Drack, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ej3467273/pseuds/ej3467273
Summary: Scott Ryder was an infiltrator and one of the best snipers Alec had ever saw. If only that quietness on the field was evident off the field. Or why Sara Ryder is the favorite twin. A series of one-shots centering around Scott Ryder and his misadventures across the galaxy with his family and the crew of the Tempest. Focus on relationships as well, so why not throw in some romance? One-shots are not in any chronological order.AU. I'm going to try and avoid spoilers for most of the game, but if you're reading Mass Effect Andromeda fanfiction and don't want spoilers, well, you've come to the wrong place.First One: Grandpa Drack and Scott meet up for drinks and things go south.You wanna start this? Because if you do, I’m gonna finish this,” Scott warned him, giving one last chance to back off. But knowing this guy and their types? No, he was going to relish in this fight.“Oh yeah? You and what army?” the scavenger challenged.“Oh, I don’t need an army,” Scott retorted. “I’ve got a krogan.”





	1. Grandpa Drack and Scott Ryder

Scott Ryder knew that visiting Kadera was dangerous. The exiles were no friends of the Initiative and many of them would not look to a member of the Pathfinder’s team with friendliness. But with his father and sister dealing with Sloane Kelly, he had time to kill. And what else better to do than to get drunk at their bar?

 

Which is why he found himself in the bar, agreeing to meet up with Drack for a couple of drinks. Scott thought of Drack as the grandfather he never knew; he never met his grandparents, due to their disapproval of Alec Ryder’s marriage to his mother and his father’s research into AI. 

 

As he opened the door to the bar, he heard sprawling electronic music, the same kind he always heard when he came to bars back on the Citadel. He groaned, hating the pumping sound and the idiotic drunk dancers that accompanied it. Sure, he had his share of fun getting shitfaced with his Alliance buddies back on the Citadel, but it didn’t mean he had to  _ like  _ this kind of music. 

 

He saw Drack, the hulking thousand year old krogan calmly drinking a bottle of ryncol. And right next to him was an unconscious human man, slumped on the ground and groaning in his sleep.  _ Well what happened here?  _

 

“Do I even want to know?” Scott asked as he approached Drack who sipped on his drink. The elderly krogan looked down at the human and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Eh. Oh this?” Drack said before pushing the human out of the way for Scott with his foot to make room for the youngest Ryder twin. “Some idiot who got talked into a headbutting contest by his friends.”

 

“Some friends,” Scott observed before he looked at the bartender, a mean looking asari who he sure had a shotgun hidden underneath the counter, and signaled for a drink. 

 

As he was about to ask how long the guy had been knocked out when he felt a push from behind. Scott turned to see another human, a scavenger from the looks of it, with a malicious expression on his face. 

 

“Hey! You!”

 

The bartender scowled and Scott knew what this meant.  _ Shit. Really? A bar fight?  _ As if to confirm his fears, the bartender growled,”Not in my bar.”

 

“I know you.  _ Nexus,”  _ he said with venom dripping in his voice. “You hurt my friends. And now? We’re going to hurt you.”

 

Drack’s throat rumbled with laughter and Scott faced him, though he kept a peripheral out on the idiot who was about to join his buddy in a few seconds. 

 

“Ha! Seems like this fool wants a fight! You up for a fight Scott?” the krogan asked and Scott grinned widely.  _ Hell. It’s been a long time since I’ve been in a real bar fight. Six hundred years to be exact.  _

Scott pivoted to face the scavenger, whose buddies were lining up behind him.  _ Three humans. An angaran by the looks of it. A couple of turians.  _ These were good odds. Especially since he had a krogan at his back. And not just any krogan.  _ Nakmor Drack.  _

 

“You wanna start this? Because if you do, I’m gonna finish this,” Scott warned him, giving one last chance to back off. But knowing this guy and their types? No, he was going to relish in this fight. 

 

“Oh yeah? You and what army?” the scavenger challenged. 

 

“Oh, I don’t need an army,” Scott retorted. “I’ve got a krogan.”

 

As on cue, Drack turned, sliding his drink to the bartender before cracking his neck. Now Scott was tall, standing at six feet give or take. But Drack was  _ massive  _ even for a krogan. He stood over seven feet tall and weighed at least 300 kilograms and he flexed that strength. Scott could see the fear and doubt start in his opponent’s eyes. 

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Drack asked rhetorically. The scavenger seemed to shrink, but he turned to his buddies who seemed to give him a look of encouragement. And with that, the scavenger pivoted, extending his arm extremely out and started to form a punch heading straight for Scott’s face. 

 

_ This dude is really an idiot,  _ Scott decided as he stopped the punch with his elbow and using the forward momentum, threw the guy over the bar counter. His buddy came in with another punch, but Scott knew what to do. You don’t grow up with a dad who once took on an entire asari commando squad by himself and  _ won  _ without learning a lot of hand to hand. His sister reminded him of that when she was frustrated with losing and just fried his omni-tool. 

 

_ And this is why Sara is the favorite,  _ as he expertly blocked the incoming punches with his elbows, keeping distance between him and his human opponent. As punches were being exchanged, he heard Drack laugh as the sound of glass shattering on a krogan head echoed throughout the bar. The sound of a krogan headbutting someone and said someone crashing into a table like a drunken ballerina followed. 

 

Scott then waited as the human opened himself up once more and he threw a fast right hook, catching the man right in the jaw and knocking him out. He didn’t have time to take pride in his knockout as the angaran with them came swinging wildly and actually landed a solid blow right on Scott’s face. The former Alliance sniper caught himself on the bar counter and turned, kicking the angaran right in the chest and knocking the wind out of him. Cracking his neck, he readied himself for the next attack. 

 

Just a few feet away, Drack was actually  _ pushed  _ into the counter by a surprisingly strong human, but the krogan who had fought during the latter phase of the  _ Krogan Rebellions  _ recovered quickly and threw the human off. He then smashed his elbow straight into the human’s back, likely breaking a few bones if not bruising him. Scott had no time to appreciate it as the angaran recovered and came back, this time brandishing a knife and launching quick if sloppy attacks.

 

Scott dodged the first few, the frantic motions and predictable patterns making it easy for him to avoid him. As the angaran wounded up for a next attack, Scott stopped him by violently meeting the angaran right next to the bar, using his right wrist to keep the angaran from stabbing him. He then used his other hand and placed it on the small of the angaran’s back and pushed him straight into the bar counter, where an awaiting asari bartender angrily greeted them with a bottle. 

 

As Scott dropped the angaran to the ground, who now had glass shards in his face, Drack was using a turian as a literal counter cleaner, sweeping him across the bar counter before tossing him off like a sack of potatoes. And just as Scott was starting to breath, a screaming salarian came charging in, the tall lanky son of a bitch tackling him to the ground. The salarian started to pummel him with his fists, but they were sluggish and slow and didn’t have much power behind it. 

 

Unlike the krogan who ripped the salarian off of Scott and threw him ten feet the other way. The krogan extended a hand towards Scott and the young human took it. Scott dusted himself off, the two friends breathing hard from the fight. But before they could congratulate themselves on a job well done, they turned to see the rest of the scavenger’s friends...and they seemed...well  _ kind of pissed off.  _

 

Looking at Drack, the two exchanged nods, before raising their fists and charging forward with everything they had.

 

The bartender slid two new drinks to the friends, one a bottle of ryncol and a bottle of pale ale. All around them were the unconscious bodies of the scavenger crew. After promising to help force the scavengers to pay for the damages to the bar, the asari bartender became their new best friend and gave them drinks on the house. 

 

“Ha! Vaul’s almighty quads, I’m getting too old for this shit!” Drack declared, slurring his speech a little. The buzzed krogan then slumped against the bar, downing his ryncol. “Hey Scott? Do me a favor? Don’t tell Kesh about this.”

 

“I got you covered,” Scott assured him and the two clinked drinks together. 

 

“That you do,” Drack said before taking another sip of his ryncol. “I...I just don’t want her to worry. She’s all I got left.”

 

Scott appreciated Drack’s honesty. Out of the eight members of the ground team, he, Drack, and Vetra were the closest. Jaal was an angaran and not close with any of them, but that was to be expected when he was surrounded by new alien species he had _never_ seen before. Cora was a bit too asari commando for him and still clung to their ideals like holy writ. Liam was a good friend but he was also Sara’s closest friend.  _ How close  _ was still a question that needed answering but he knew that Sara swung on both sides of the plate. And Peebee? Well...she was cute. Like really cute.

 

_ Maybe I should visit her once we get back to the Tempest.  _ But that meant shutting off Sam in order to get some alone time... 

 

“ _ Ah shit,”  _ Scott said, realizing something. He put down his drink and started to go through his omni-tool. His logs were still being recorded by Sam. And that meant his father and sister could be listening to him get into another bar fight.

_ “ _ Sam?” he said aloud.

 

“Yes Scott Ryder?” the AI responded in his typical monotone voice. 

 

“Please don’t tell my father about this. Or my sister.”

 

But apparently his request was in vain because a chilled voice came over the comms right after, trying really really hard not to laugh. 

 

“Too late little brother,” Sara said, trying to stifle her laughter. “For an infiltrator, you’re really bad at keeping a low profile.”

 

_ And this is why Sara is the favorite.  _


	2. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Peebee spend some time together, as the younger Ryder twin struggles with his feelings toward the asari.

Scott Ryder was many things. A dashing Han Solo type he was not. Which is a shame because Star Wars was his favorite movie of all time. He was glad they stopped after Star Wars: Episode 12 though. The 2177 remakes were  _ not  _ good but their effects were top of the line. Of course, it helped when you could make your props and then blow them up in actual space. That was actually  _ pretty awesome.  _

 

So when he talked Peebee, he was unsure of what to do or say. He liked her quirky personality but every time he tried to get to know her better or even flirt, he always ended up falling flat on his ass. His sister would tease him for it but he would always get her back by reminding her  _ she  _ was the one who had flirted with Cora and gotten rejected. And seeing Jaal and Liam naked and exchanging armor. And for that, she fried his omni-tool. 

 

Again.

 

_ Gotta find a way to counter that damnit!  _ He was thinking of ways to get revenge on his sister when he found himself walking by Peebee’s little corner near the escape pod. It still weirded him out seeing the Remnant observer there just...observing. The green colored machine was just hovering there as the young asari tinkerer went from one end to the other.

 

“Come on,  _ think, think!”  _ Peebee muttered to herself. “I need...something. What is that something?”

 

Scott looked at how cute she was but of course, his mouth ran faster than his brain. There was a reason why he was often paired with Drack on missions. The two might have been as different as night and day when it came to fighting styles; Drack liked fighting up close and personal with his shotgun while Scott preferred to stay far away and shoot at them before they shot him. But the two also had a camaraderie, a friendship. Drack was the crazy headbutting grandpa Scott never had.

And Scott was the tactical cloaking sniper rifle carrying human grandson Drack never had. It was a weird relationship.

 

“Who you talking to?” he asked out of the blue and Peebee, if not for the fact she was short, would have jumped straight into the ceiling. 

 

“Shit Scott! You shouldn’t sneak up someone like that!” Peebee said angrily, though it ebbed away. “I’m just...talking to myself. Don’t tell me you never do that.”

 

_ Yeah, but that’s just when I’m fantasizing about you in my quarters or coming up with good comebacks,  _ he wanted to say to her, but decided against it for obvious reasons. Instead he focused on the fact that she seemed stressed. Not normal stressed like the rest of them were, trying to find homes for the colonists but more stressed than usual. And as usual, he had to voice his thoughts. Luckily, it wasn’t about the one time... _ hmph.  _ Maybe he should keep that thought  _ out  _ of his mind. 

 

“You seemed stressed,” Scott decided to go with and the asari woman rolled her eyes at him. 

 

“No kidding,” she dryly responded before going back and forth across the room. “I’m not built for this kind of homesteading.”

 

Another pace across the room.

 

“I don’t like having people know where I am. Or where my stuff is.”

 

Crossing once more. Scott had to admit, he liked watching her move. It was just like when she tackled him on Eos after he had activated the Remnant monolith.  _ Thank you Dad for sending me to that.  _ Peebee never did forgive Cora for pointing that gun at her face though. But Scott forgave her for tackling him. If only she would do it again.

 

“ _ Arrgh!”  _

 

That broke his thoughts about her movement and he wanted to destress her. Or at least keep her from getting more stressed.  _ Was destressed even a word?  _ Probably not. 

 

“You’ve got to relax,” he advised wisely (or as wisely as a twenty-two sniper with a big mouth and no filter could be). “You’re starting to stress  _ me  _ out.”

 

That earned a little chuckle from the asari and Scott smiled. He loved hearing her laugh and giggle. His father had told him once when he had turned 21 (and the two had gotten shitfaced at a bar together for the first and only time in his life) that his mother’s laugh was the most beautiful thing about her. That was the reason why he continued, even after she died. And why SAM’s humor matrix  _ would  _ get better, even if it killed all of them. Or at least his father declared. 

 

“I’d like to, I need to,” Peebee agreed with his statement. “When I felt like this back home, I would for a zero gee chamber or an isolation tank.”

 

Scott emphasized with her. From what she had told him, she grew up an adventurer and a loner. Someone who moved from place to place, refusing to grow roots. Which is why she was acting like this, pacing around and having a slight panic attack. 

 

“Someplace to just drift away,” Peebee said somberly. “Somewhere I can just relax and forget about all my troubles. I’d could really use that right now.”

 

Scott would have recommended his patented way of relaxation, which was a lot of alcohol followed by strenuous activity. Usually that strenuous activity was him getting into a bar fight because he ran his mouth or looked at someone funny. But Peebee didn’t look she was the one to get into bar fights on a regular basis. And with that last bar fight back on Kadara, his father had forbidden him from going to bars with Drack.  _ Just means I’m going to get into bar fights with Liam!  _ Which side Liam would be on was still to be determined.

 

But he didn’t which is why he was glad that SAM was listening in on this. Usually he was a little freaked out by the fact that SAM was listening in on  _ every single conversation  _ but this time? SAM was being the ultimate wingman.

 

“Ms. B’Sayle, if I may, escape pods can have their gravity overridden. You can create a zero-gee environment,” SAM monotoned to them and Sam grinned as Peebee lit up like a Christmas tree. 

 

“Of course!” Peebee said with sudden understanding. “SAM! You’re a genius.”

 

Well, considering that he was an AI and a machine that could compute thousands of equations, tell bad jokes, and guide the Pathfinder team all at the same, genius was an understatement. 

 

Peebee opened the door to the escape pod, the one which she bunked in. Some day, he felt like she was just going to blast off and leave them far behind. He could see the sleeping roll she used to sleep on, which seemed less comfortable than his own bunk in the sleeping quarter. The  _ Tempest  _ had limited sleeping room, which is why the Pathfinder’s quarters had been split into three rooms by the  _ Nexus _ , each with two bunks inside except for his father’s, which had one. 

 

“So how is this going to change your relaxation status?” he asked curiously. 

 

“It’s easy!” she exclaimed to herself, hopping in. “It’ll make a huge difference, Scott. You’ll see.”

 

She started towards the console of the pod before stopping. She then gave him a predator-like look, grinning slyly.  _ Oh no. What’s going to happen now?  _

 

“You know,” she said slyly. “There’s room for two.” 

 

_ Is this really happening?  _ He shook his thoughts and struggled with a something straining in his lower body. His foot was really tired for some reason. He should get Dr. Lexi to see into that. But first, the challenge at hand.

 

“Oh really? Well, who am I to say no to such a invitation?” Scott replied, stepping into the escape pod. It was cramped, not meant to house anybody unless they’re escaping from a burning ship in the middle of space. 

 

He entered the pod and Peebee shut the doors behind them. As the doors shut, the gravity came off and he felt himself lifting off the ground. An aura of surrealness surrounded him as he remembered his first time in zero-G training back when he was in the Alliance. He had ended up throwing up at the end of it and decided  _ not  _ to remember his first time going to zero-G.  

 

“Ah this is just what I needed,” Peebee announced, drifting past him. He floated near the top, watching as Peebee laid there, allowing the nothingness of space to take her over. Various datapads and her sleeping roll started to move as well and she looked...well  _ peaceful  _ and content. The first time he had seen her like that since she gave him that grin back on Eos. 

 

He could focus on her beauty. All asari in Scott’s opinion were beautiful, but there was just something more and real about Peebee. She was like a book in French; she was open but unless you knew the language, you couldn’t understand her.  _ Sure boss, I’m an open book. Granted some of the pages have fallen out and most of it is in Spanish, but I’m an open book,  _ his best friend from back in the Milky Way once told him. Or was it that video game character? 

 

Doesn’t matter. Peebee was really, really, really good-looking and he thanked his lucky stars she had decided to join up with them. 

 

“You know...there’s something else that can relieve stress,” Peebee suddenly said in the silence. Like an ocean current she rocked from one side to the other. 

 

“What’s that?” he asked and then realized she was just springing a trap on him. She did say to him she was “relentless” but he thought she was talking about his sister and her drive. 

 

“That’s the spirit!” she said encouragingly before dropping her voice to a whisper. “Want to fool around?” 

 

Scott almost coughed. Peebee was coming on to him? He had been pursuing her (kind of he might add considering that he was no Casanova) for weeks now, ever since they met. Each time she dodged him like a bullet. Every time he tried to get to know her better and her past, she would avoid him for days. But now she wanted to fool around? 

 

As if she could sense his hesitation on answering the question. She immediately guessed wrong about why he hesitated. 

 

“Doesn’t matter if you have something going with someone else. Cora, Vetra... _ Gil,”  _ she said hurriedly, “I can be discreet. Just two people having fun. With no strings.”

 

She was about to say something else when she shut her lips together and seemed to think. Scott was still reeling from the fact that she thought he might have something going on with  _ Gil.  _ Sure the two had played strip poker once, but it was because his sister had egged him and like a fool, he fell for it.  _ I really need to get her back.  _

 

“ _ Only  _ if there is no strings,” she added, though a bit quieter. Now Scott could sense hesitation in  _ her  _ voice. 

 

Was he really into her as much as he thought he was? She was a wildcard, a rogue asari who traveled from place to place. Sure they were friends, but not even the closest of friends. His father rarely paired the two of them up in the field, often having Peebee go with Vetra for whatever reason his father put up. 

 

But he still felt like he knew her, even if he really didn’t know her. She was wild, untamed, and free. And she was threatened because her freedom was tied to a ship and a home.  _ Their home.  _

 

“Peebee,” he started out, trying to find the words. “I’m into you. If we ever to, you know, do the deed, I want it to mean something. You’re not just some fling on the Citadel who will forget about me. You’re...well... _ you.” _

 

“Oh,” Peebee sounded surprise as if she didn’t expect him to open himself up and not just mindlessly try to hit on her. “Good...good to know.”

 

Scott decided to Captain Kirk this thing. He took her hand and she didn’t pull back. Instead she seemed to lean more into them as they floated across the escape pod. 

 

“Let’s just rush things,” Scott suggested. “Let’s just enjoy this. Just you and me, along with an advanced AI that is recording everything I’m saying.”

 

Peebee took a deep breath before coming even closer and she hugged. Tightly.

 

“Yeah. Just me and you along with SAM.”

 

They fell asleep like this, floating blissfully in the zero-G, as the  _ Tempest  _ traveled through space. Before he closed his eyes, he high-fived himself internally. Maybe he was Han Solo enough for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up going watching Gamer's Little Playground and they have the entire game up. Since I can't afford ME:A, I'm doing this from YouTube videos. Spoilers of course, but it seems like a solid game to me. Don't take my word for it though. Also Peebee is bae.


End file.
